Users of the MAD phasing beam line for anomalous dispersion phasing are provided hands-on training by the SSRL BTP staff in the use of the instrumentation, optimal data collection strategies, and in the operation of the software for data collection and accurate data reduction. Help files have been made available as text files on the processing computer. In addition, documentation has been made available on the World Wide Web (SSRL crystallography home page) for local and remote Internet access.